


Recovery

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [4]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura has surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane walks into Maura's house.

 

"Hey."

"Hi, hungry...I just made some eggs."

 

Jane doesn't answer she sits at the counter opposite Maura.

 

"Tell me more about the surgery."

"Ventriculoperitoneal shunting – a small hole is drilled into the skull and a thin tube called a catheter is passed into the brain cavity to drain the trapped fluid and relieve the pressure.

"Tell me about the risks."

"Jane."

"I want to be prepared." replies Jane

"I've been thinking, after the surgery I should go to my parents to recover."

"No, why?"

"Jane I may need extra help."

"And I'll be here."

"And do what quit you're job."

"If I have to." replies Jane

"I can't let you...it's too much of a burden."

"You don't have a choice, You're stuck with me."

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

Angela walks in.

 

"Oh sorry, I can come back."

"No it's OK...I made some eggs" replies Maura

 

Angela looks at Jane when Maura's back is turned.

Jane smiles and nods.

 

A week later.

 

The Rizzoli are sat in the waiting room.

A tear drops from Jane's eyes.

Angela reaches over taking Jane in hers.

Jane gets up.

 

"What's taking so long."

"Jane, they'll call us when there's news."

 

Jane sit's back down and sighs.

 

"I know...I know."

 

The door opens everyone gets to their feet.

 

"She's going to be fine."

 

Jane drops back in the chair behind her.

 

"We still have to wait and see if her symptoms have disappeared."

"But she's...alive."

"Yes." replies the Doctor

 

Jane put's a hand to her mouth and the tears fall.

Angela squeezes her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you Doctor." 

Angela grabs the Doctor's hand between hers.

 

The Doctor opens the door.

Jane follows him out.

 

"Is it ok, if I sit with her?"

"um..."

"Just me." replies Jane

"Ok, I don't see why not, as long as it's just you."

 

"So Maura's gonna be ok?."

 

Jane turns to face the voice.

 

"Hope."

"I'll give you two a minute."

 

The Doctor walks away.

 

"What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to know if Maura's gonna be ok."

"Why didn't you come in."

"Oh well, I didn't want to intrude." replies Hope

 

Silence.

 

"I should leave...can you tell her I was here and that I'd love to see her."

"I'll give her the message, I'm not promising anything." replies Jane

"Thank you."

 

6 hours later.

 

"Jane."

"Hey...how do you feel?"

"I'm not sure...how do I look?"

"Beautiful." replies Jane

"Liar."

"Like you just walked off a catwalk."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Everyone is here ma, Frankie, Korsak...everyone."

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"I bumbed into Hope."

"You mean you bumped into her at her house."

"She was here for a bit, said she wants to see you."

"No, I don't want her to see me like this." replies Maura

"But it's ok that I see you like this."

 

Maura looks at her.

 

"Maura I'm kidding."

"You're my family, she's just some women who gave birth to me 32 years ago."

"32?" replies Jane

"What."

"Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humour."


	3. Chapter 3

A week later at Maura place.

 

"You OK, do you need anything?"

 

Maura smiles and nods.

 

"Could you...stay."

"Yea, I can do that."  replies Jane

 

Jane lies down on top of the covers.

 

"You thinking about Hope."

"How do you know."

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"I'm Maura psychic.

 

Maura smiles.

 

"So you think I should see her.."

"Well you know what I think of her." replies Jane

"So...no."

"Maura I meant what I said before. If you want to see her I'll support you 100 percent, no judgement."

 

Silence.

 

"Do you want me to call her?"

 

Maura nods.

 

"Do you want me to be here."

"I'm not sure." replies Maura

"Ok how bout, I be here in the start, then I make myself scares. And you can call me if you need anything."

"That works."

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"Do you want me to call her now."

 

Maura nods.

 

'Hello' Hope answers

'Hi it's Jane, I'm calling on behalf of Maura.'

'Is she OK?'

'Yea she's fine, she wanted to invited you for dinner.'

'I'll be there, when?'

 

Jane looks over at Maura. 

Maura shrugs.

 

'Um...what's good for you?'

'The weekend would be good.' replies Hope

'How bout Saturday?'

 

Maura mouths SATURDAY.

Jane puts a hand on the mouthpiece and pushes the phone away from her ear. 

Maura nods.

 

'Saturday works for me.' replies Hope

'Ok, should we say 7."

'Yea, and thank you Jane.'

'Don't thank me, it was her idea.' Jane replies

 

Jane puts the phone down.

 

"Don't worry, I'll do all the cooking."

"Thank you." replies Maura

 

Saturday.

Maura's doorbell rings.

 

"She's early"

"Ok relax, everything is going to be OK."

 

Jane opens the door.

 

"Hi, I'm a bit early sorry."

"No it's OK, come in."

 

Hope steps inside.

 

"Maura, how you feeling?"

"I'm OK." 

"Let me take your coat." replies Jane

 

Hope removes her coat.

 

"Thank you."

"Do you want some Panda dung tea?"

"I'd love some." replies Hope

 

Jane scrunches up her nose in digust.

 

"I'm gonna leave you two to it."

"Are you not joining us?"

"Um no...I have a ton of paper work to do."

 

Jane rolls her eyes at the terrible excuse.

 

"Excuse me."

 

Maura walks to the door.

 

"Jane."

"You'll be fine." replies Jane

 

Jane kisses Maura on the check.

Maura smiles as Jane leaves.

 

"It's everything OK?"

 

Maura turns to face Hope.

 

"Yes absolutely, How do you feel about lamb."

"Love it."

"Great."

 

An hour later.

 

"That was amazing Maura."

"Well I can't exactly take the credit."

"What?" replies Hope

"Jane cooked it, she wouldn't let me lift a finger."

"She cares a lot about you."

"The feelings mutual." replies Maura

"Maura do you..."

"What?"

"Its none of my business." replies Hope

"No what."

"Do you love Jane?"

"Yes she is my best friend."

"It's the same way I felt about Patrick."

 

Maura looks at her.

 

"I only have to watch you guys for 5 seconds to know you two are...but I could be wrong."

"You're not." 


	4. Chapter 4

Maura waves at Hope as her car drives away.

5 minutes later Jane lets herself in.

 

"Hey."

"Where did you end up?" asks Maura

"I just went to the guest house."

"So you've eaten then."

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"My ma's working."

 

Jane walks over looking in the bin.

 

"What are you looking for?"

"Evidence." replies Jane

"The food was amazing."

"That's not actually what I meant, but thank you."

 

Jane sits at the counter.

And Maura put's a plate of food in front of Jane.

 

"You're so good to me."

"Well, you made it."

"But you're ok, right."

"I'm fine." replies Maura

 

Jane puts a fork full of food in her mouth.

 

"So you two planned to see each other again."

"I said I'd call her." replies Maura

"Well that's good...what did you talk about?"

 

Maura doesn't answer.

 

"Maura?"

"Ummm." replies Maura

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yea...no."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." replies Maura

"Maura."

"I'm going to regrett this."

 

Maura takes a seat opposite Jane at the counter.

  

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, for a long time...I was...just too scared, I guess."

"Why?" asks Jane

"I don't want to lose you."

"There is nothing you can say that will let that happen."

 

Maura sighs.

 

"Promise me you'll talk to me before you run out the door."

 

Jane put's a hand on top of Maura's hand.

 

"I'm not going anywhere."

 

Maura moves her hand from under Jane's hand.

 

"I...uh...I have...why is this so hard...I...love you."

"I love you, too."

"No um...I sort of have a...crush, on you...except it's not a crush."

 

Silence.

 

"You're not moving."

"Where would I go. A beautiful woman just told me she's in love with me...that's what you were trying to say, right." replies Jane

 

Maura nods.

 

"I guess the next move is mine."

 

Jane walks over to Maura placing her lips on hers.

 

"PS: I love you, too."

 

Maura pulls Jane back towards her.

Maura closes her eyes as Jane's tongue enters hers.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I think I might write a chapter two of this...not promising anything. Just saying there's a small chance, more than the others.


End file.
